


the drawing room has secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry catches Narcissa in lingerie.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	the drawing room has secrets

Harry was wandering around the Manor. Draco had invited him over for lunch so he could help plan his wedding with Blaise, however, in much-like Draco fashion, he was running late. Harry knew to anticipate this, for a man who grew up in a posh household where manners were emphasized Draco was utter shite at doing things in a timely fashion. Harry probably had an hour until Draco finally showed up and he thought it useless to go back to his flat only to have to leave again thirty minutes later. Becoming friends with Draco, well-after the war was over, meant Narcissa graciously opened up her home to him. She had changed after the war and even more so when Lucius passed away all those years ago in Azkaban--she was kind and inviting towards Harry so he did not have any qualms staying in the Manor all alone, knowing Narcissa or Draco would not mind. 

After what felt like hours of weaving through the never ending hallways of the Manor, Harry stumbled upon a room with the door barely cracked as sunlight stumbled out of it. It seemed inviting so Harry pried the door open further only to be confronted what Draco would snidely tell him "It's a drawing room, Potter. After having rich friends, you should know we like our drawing rooms." One wall was essentially a large window, looking out into the beautiful Manor gardens. In wonder of it's beauty, Harry stepped in only to end up face to face with Narcissa herself.

"Ahem," Narcissa coughed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't you know it is polite to knock on a closed door before opening it up, Mr. Potter?"

"Huh?" Harry responded, a little bit bewildered. He had thought Narcissa was out for the day consider Draco mentioned she had planned to go to the shops but apparently he was wrong. "The door wasn-"

Harry cut himself off once he realized what Narcissa was wearing. Instead of wearing the traditional robes he was used to seeing her in, instead she was wearing a thin tulle bra offset with intricate embroidery that cupped her breasts perfectly. Her underwear matched her bra as well and fit right at her hips so the soft planes of her stomach were exposed. The thing about the material, Harry noticed as a blush rose rapidly to his cheeks, is that is was see through. He could see Narcissa's brown nipples, a little hard from the slight breeze that was coming from what he assumed was an open window, and the smoothness of her vagina. Harry found her stunning in it and could feel himself get hard at the sight of her. 

Harry coughed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I do apologize, I should've knocked. I'll be leaving now."

Narcissa tsked, "Nonsense, I'll just put on a robe and you can join me. It is quite a beautiful room to be in." She turned around and walked over to a chair to pick up a robe to cover himself with. From behind, Harry could see that her buttocks wasn't covered and instead there was a thin string that fit snugly between her cheeks. He had to get out of there before he came in his pants like a teenager. 

"N-No, it's okay."

"Harry, I have already got my robe on. Why don't you come sit next to me and we can discuss what flowers I'm thinking to plant once winter comes along. There's not many choices since not many flowers are partial to England winters but it brings me joy to discuss them."

Narcissa, now covered up, moved to sit on the chaise lounge that was in the centre of the room and patted the seat next to her. Adjusting himself as discreetly as he could, Harry took a deep breath and sat down. Narcissa talked about the flowers she had planted for this spring and what they meant. It was a quite a long list so Harry let her chatter on, nodding in all the right places. Despite her now in robes, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what she wore underneath them--how beautiful the lingerie looked hugging her body. He thought about her nipples, how the soft flesh would feel under his mouth, what noises she would make if he sucked them, adding a little teeth to the mix. He wondered how her cunt would feel around his cock, it's tight heat convulsing around him as she came from his cock alone. Despite trying to keep himself under control, Harry could feel his cock grow harder and prayed Narcissa wasn't paying attention to him until he was able to make his escape.

That all went to utter shit when Harry felt a hand palm at the tent in his trousers. Harry's eyes snapped over to Narcissa who had taken off her robe when he wasn't paying attention, revealing her nearly-naked body again. She was smiling at him, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth have you been thinking about?" Narcissa asked, grinding her palm against Harry's crotch, causing him to let out a low groan.

Harry knew lying would just prolong this so he decided to be honest. "You."

Narcissa took one of Harry's hands and brought his fingers to her barely-covered cunt. He could feel wetness on the cloth and he rubbed his fingers against her in fascination. 

"I've been thinking about you too, Mr. Potter." 

Harry tore his eyes from Narcissa's wetness and saw her nipples tight with anticipation. He looked up at Narcissa's face to see her pupils blown wide and lips red from where she was biting them.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry growled. He brought himself closer to Narcissa, rubbing her clit in earnest and leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nipped at her through the cloth but it wasn't enough, he didn't want the barrier between them. In one fell swoop, Harry pushed Narcissa so she was lying flat on the chaise lounge and tugged her pants and bra off as quickly has he could. He tossed them on the floor and resumed his task of sucking on Narcissa's breasts. The soft heated flesh felt beautiful under his mouth and Narcissa was reacting even more beautifully, letting out quiet moans and gasps at every nip, lick, and suck.

Harry felt Narcissa's hands at his trousers, zipping them open and shoving them and his pants down as far as she could. Giving one last suck to her perky nipples, Harry finished removing his pants and divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Narcissa groaned at the sight of Harry naked and began pumping Harry's cock.

"My, my Mr. Potter. I always knew you were big, but never this big. Luckily for you, my cunt was made for big cocks like yours."

Harry moaned at Narcissa's words, he couldn't wait to slide home into her heat. Narcissa thumbed at his slit, using the pre-come that came spurting out of it to aid her in pumping his cock. She looked up at him with a coy smile.

"Well? Aren't you going to fuck me, Mr. Potter?"

"We shouldn't do this, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco is due home soon, what if he find us?"

Narcissa grinned wider, "Then let him."

"_Fuck." _At those words, Harry moved Narcissa's hand off him, positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her. Her cunt was wet and tight and Harry could feel her stretching around him.

Narcissa mewled as Harry slammed into her, encouraging him to go even faster.

"Do you want Draco to know how much of a cockslut his mother his?"

Narcissa moaned as Harry continued to fuck her, wrapping her legs around his waist, letting him slam further into her. With gasping breaths she replies, "All children must eventually learn their parents' have flaws."

"It's not a flaw, Narcissa. You're perfect for my cock, bet you love having something so thick and big stretching you open."

"Yes, yes, I love you big cock in me, Harry. Fills me up in a way nothing else could."

"I bet you won't stop thinking about me after this. Fingering yourself at the thought of Harry Potter's cock slamming into you."

"After this? My dear, in my bedroom at night, I used to fuck myself with the thickest dildo I could find thinking about you. You've grown up so well, so strong, so big. Always wanted to know what The Saviour felt like inside of me."

Harry growled at that admission, slamming into Narcissa harder and harder until he was spurting hot inside her. At the feeling of Harry spilling inside her walls, Narcissa screamed and came convulsing. Sweaty and sated, Harry landed on top of her. Kissing her neck softly he asked "Did you really used to think about me?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied, running a hand through his hair.

Harry smiled against her skin. "Next time I'm fucking you on a bed."

"As you wish, Mr. Potter."


End file.
